Snowmobiles
by Kitty Faerie
Summary: England is invited to spend some time at America's winter home in Ohio. What he thinks is going to be a fun few days of cuddling and possible romance turns into going 70 miles an hour on a snowmobile! But when he gets hurt, will America be the hero?


_This is rated for fluff and cuddling and cuteness :3 And yaoi. But what else would there be?_

**Snow Mobiles**

Accepting an invitation to America's winter home in Ohio did not concern England that much. He was more than happy to get away from the hustle and bustle of living in London and having to deal with all the stuff going on in his country. Really, he was dying to get away from it all and snatched up the chance when it presented itself. So, he packed his bags for Ohio the first week of February.

Now, England had a few things in mind that would happen while he was at America's winter home. He figured some time by the fire with some hot tea would be nice. Maybe going into town to see a movie or something like that would also be nice. He also had to admit that he wouldn't mind some real 'alone' time with America. That git might be... Well, a git; but he was still very lovable.

Whatever England had been expecting, it did not include being stuck in the middle of nowhere with a snowmobile and a bloody git who thought that riding around on those ridiculous contraptions counted as 'fun.'

But that was exactly where England found himself on the first day of February. He was freezing his arse off! America, though, seemed very content with the cold. His face was red with excitement and cold as he tried to jump start the snowmobile.

"I... Almost... Ugg," America grunted pulling at the rope. After one very large tug, the snowmobile roared to life. "Ha! Got it!" America turned around and beamed at his British friend. "Ready?"

"No," England responded shortly, crossing his arms. "I wasn't ready when you suggested this ridiculous idea and I'm not ready now."

"So... Five more minutes?" America asked.

"No! I'll never be ready, you git!" England shouted, "Is this really what you do for fun? Ride around on a hunk of metal that sounds like it will bloody explode any moment?"

"Yeah!" America responded, "Come on, Iggy, it's fun!" England rolled his eyes at the nickname. "Fine, but you don't get to drive it!" America taunted dangling the keys in front of the Brit's face. "I'll even show you! Come on!" America shot England a pleading look with those big sky blue eyes of his. It was that very look that got England outside in the cold in the first place. And he knew it would be that look that got him onto one of those deathtraps.

"Fine," England sighed as he made his way over to the snowmobile. America climbed on behind him and placed his gloved hands on England's own.

"Now this is the brake." America squeezed England's left hand. "And this is the gas." America squeezed England's right hand tight enough to make the snowmobile jolt forward a bit.

"Woah!" England gasped, "Watch it, you git! I've never driven one of these things before."

"All right, all right," America chuckled, "We can go slow. For now, at least." America chuckled a little more as he eased the snowmobile out of the driveway and into the woods that stretched for miles.

After a few minutes, England found himself finally getting the hang of it. He smiled to himself knowing that America could not see him. He really liked this. He loved being so closed to the country he loved and he felt safe in his arms.

America stopped the snowmobile in a clearing and hopped off. England watched as America jogged to the back of the snowmobile and hopped on... Wait! Was that a sled?

"What the hell are you doing?" England called to America. America shot him a 'hero' smile and a thumbs up.

"You drive and I'll ride," America explained, "This will be fun, I promise! Don't worry, you can have the next turn. I just need to make sure it's safe and stuff."

"You're not even wearing a helmet," England commented with a glare.

"I don't need one!" America called back, "I'm the hero, remember?"

England sighed and started the snowmobile. He knew he would never get on that stupid sled-at least not with America driving. So, he started to go a safe ten miles an hour through the woods. Though, a few minutes later he was forced to go faster when America began complaining. They traveled a little faster going about thirty miles an hour. America called for more speed, but England ignored it. Ten might have been a little weak, but thirty was enough.

After fifteen minutes of cruising through the woods, America's tube began to slide every which way. It wasn't long before he hit a bump rather hard and the tube went sailing through the air. England glanced back to make sure America was still a safe distance away, but did not see him. He let go of the gas and slammed on the breaks, frantically looking for a glimpse of the boy.

"I'm alright!" America shouted. England looked to his left and saw America about three feet away from him.

"Bloody hell!" England swore, "Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?" America laughed and brushed some snow off of himself.

"No, I'm fine," America said, "I promise." With a laugh he climbed onto the snowmobile and nudged England. "Your turn."

"There's no way in hell."

"Please?"

"No."

* * *

"Are you having fun?"

"Shut up you bloody git and slow the hell down!"

"What was that? Speed up?"

Those damned puppy dog eyes had gotten England on the sled and he was now being pulled through the woods at about fifty miles an hour. America had ignored all complaints about the speed. England was hanging onto the handles for dear life, trying not to be thrown off.

"We're almost out of the woods, Iggy! Hand on!" America shouted. England heard the rev of the engine as America sped up by at least another ten miles an hour. England tried to shout, but his shouts were drowned out by a high pitched screaming that exited his throat as the snowmobile went soaring over a bump.

The snowmobile landed with a thud before the sled went up in the air. England began screaming bloody murder as he was launched a good five feet in the air. His grip faltered and he tumbled out of the tube and plummeted to the ground.

Russia once learned that snow is not soft. Now it was England's turn to learn the same thing. His body hit the icy snow with a thud. His head collided with the ground making a sickening sound. He struggled to keep his eyes opened, but they closed to brace for impact and did not open again.

America felt a weight being lifted off the snowmobile and turned around to look behind him. When he didn't see England sitting on the tube that was now flapping freely in the wind, he screeched to a halt. He turned the snowmobile around and starting calling for his friend. Finally, he found him just ten feet away laying on his stomach with his eyes closed.

America jumped off with the speed of a ninja and ran towards England. He picked the blonde haired man up in his arms and checked for a heart beat. Thankfully, it was there. England breathed in and out heavily as he took ragged breaths. Looking down at his hand, America's heart sunk when he saw blood on it. Looking at England, he realized that he was bleeding from the forehead. Not too much, but enough to make America worried.

"Shit, Arthur, are you alright? Arthur!" America cried, clutching the blonde tightly to his chest. The snow had gotten inside of England's coat and the Brit was shivering from the cold. "Arthur?" America tried as he walked back to his snowmobile. "Arthur? Please wake up dude. You have to wake up!"

Tears dotted the young American's eyes as he tried desperately to get his friend to awaken. He tried to grab his thoughts as they raced by at a mile a minute. He lived in the middle of nowhere in Ohio. The hospital was a good four hour drive away even with the snowmobile. Plus, England didn't look too bad. But America still didn't want to take any chances. He set England down on the seat of the snowmobile. He'd have to wait until England woke up before he would be able to drive off. He couldn't risk the Brit falling off and America couldn't drive well with only one hand. So, America knelt down next to him and held him as close as the awkward position would allow him.

After a few minutes, England's eyes slowly opened. He found himself laying on his back on the seat of America's snowmobile. The blonde haired American was lost in thought and looking just above him. "Al... Alfred?" England asked. America's eyes snapped down to look at England.

"Oh, thank God, dude," America sighed happily, "Now we can get you home."

"What happened?"

"You fell off the tube and hit your head. I think you'll be alright," America explained. He helped the still dazed England sit up as he scooted on the snowmobile in front of him. "Now hold on as tightly as you can. Try not to fall asleep, alright? We're about a half hour from home." England obediently wrapped his arms around America's waist. He shook from the cold and buried himself into America's back trying to keep warm.

America pressed the gas and got the snowmobile going. "I'm gonna be your hero, okay, England? I'll save you!" America smiled trying to keep the Brit's spirits up. England chuckled a little at the comments, but could not yell or really laugh. He was just so tired.

By the time they had gotten halfway home, England had fallen asleep. America was a little worried and went a little slower, but England probably would not fall off. He was slumped against America's back and showed no signs of slipping.

Finally, America pulled into his driveway and climbed off the snowmobile. He picked up England and rushed him into the house as quickly as he could. He wanted to be sure that England got the warmth the needed.

"Alfred?" England mumbled after he was set down on the couch. "Are we at your house?"

"Yup," America responded with a smile as he draped a warm blanket over his friend. "We're nice and safe at home. I'm going to start a fire and treat the cut on your head. Then I'll make some tea."

"You git," England tried to smile a little. But America took the Brit's words to offense and immediately felt guilty.

"I'm so sorry," America said kneeling down next to England and stroking his hair, "I'm such an idiot. I shouldn't have made you ride on the sled. God, I'm sorry, dude."

"You arse," England grumbled, "I'm not bloody mad. Really. I'm just happy it happened to me and not you. But you need to be more careful." England blushed at this. "But... I'll be alright. It was... Fun-Not that I would ever do it again!"

America laughed a little. "Get some sleep," he told him. England simply nodded and fell asleep instantly. America smiled at the sight. The English man looked so peaceful when he was asleep. America felt a wave of emotion wash over him. Blushing, he pecked England on the lips. He then scrambled up and went about fixing the fire, treating England's head wound, and fixing some dinner.

England woke up two hours later feeling warm and comfortable. America was next to him, eating a sandwich as he watched television and stroked England's hair.

"You better not get any crumbs in my hair, you git," England said weekly.

"Hey, Iggy, you're awake," America smiled as the Brit sat up. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thank you," England replied, blushing, "I'm a tad hungry, though." America flashed England a smile and handed him a sandwich.

"Want me to go heat up some tea?" the blue eyed man asked. England nodded. America jumped up and ran into the kitchen happy to be of use to the Brit.

England sat up and looked around the room. His head hurt a little but he would never tell America that because the stupid git would just go all crazy. Sighing, he stretched back and took a bite of the sandwich that was obviously lovingly prepared by America. It wasn't his favorite, but the fact that it was from America just made it so much better.

America came back a few minutes later and handed him a hot cup of tea. England smiled as America sat down on the couch next to his friend.

"I was really worried," America told him as the Brit took a sip of tea.

"Well... Thanks. But you shouldn't have been," England replied, a blush creeping across his face. America tugged England closer to him making the tea slosh a bit, but it didn't spill.

"I don't want to loose you," America told him. "'Cause it would be so not heroic of me if I ever did."

England said nothing and took a sip of tea. His face heated up quicker than he expected, though, and America noticed instantly.

"You're not getting sick, are you?" He asked, "Damn! I should have gotten you home sooner. Shit; I'm so stupid!"

"No... I'm just... Embarrassed," England mumbled. America looked at him for a moment before smiling. England looked up at him. "What are you smiling about, git?"

"You look so cute when your face is all red like that," America teased.

"Shut... Shut up!"

"But it's true."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes really," America responded. He then took the tea out of England's hands and set it on the table in front of them. He grabbed England and pulled him closer before he finally pressed his lips against the Brit's. England was a little shocked, but knew that this was going to come eventually. He pressed back willfully as his lips parted so America could explore his mouth.

"You're amazing," America told him when they pulled away. They were both panting and trying to catch their breath. "Am I your hero?"

England looked up at him for a moment. Blushing, he looked down at the floor. "Of course you are, you stupid git."

"I'll take that as an 'I love you.'" The American smiled.

"G... Good."

"Then I love you too."

* * *

_This idea actually came to me a few weeks ago when my friend and I went snowmobiling! I had never ridden a snowmobile and we had been roleplaying earlier (yup, I corrupted a 13 year old and made her obsessed with Hetalia. Be proud of me) so it kinda came to me. See, we tied a sled to the back and I thought I was going to fall off! It was a lot of fun, though, and I've gone with her again. But the first time is scary!_

_I hope you enjoyed! Please review if you have the chance. I'm here to improve as a writer, so please help me do so :) Thanks for reading!  
_


End file.
